


Won't You Be Mine? (Oneshot)

by sunflower624 (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gotham hoes, I'm just predicting some shit, M/M, We love some cute gays, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunflower624
Summary: The story of Batman and The Joker.(Bruce Wayne and Jeremiah Valeska)





	Won't You Be Mine? (Oneshot)

His laugh echoed through Bruce’s mind, watching him fall into the vat of chemicals wasn’t in mind. He hoped the opposite, that he would change his beliefs, come with him, and be the good person he’s meant to be. Instead, it ended with a fight, strangulation occurred and words that would surprised Jeremiah’s thought processing system. He was like a computer, not being able to operate properly, because of the incorrect code, which logically, that was Bruce’s words.

_"I don't love you..."_

The scene was tense and heartbreaking, lots of tears and fears, and the nightmares that always repeated through Jeremiah’s head. Jeremiah sank into the chemicals, feeling the heat bolt at his skin, his head was changing. Not the physical appearance completely, he was becoming more paler, but the more psychological part. It was almost as if he was merging with Jerome’s mindset, instead of his own, conjoining with his psychotic brother. His good side felt sick, but the villainous side of him – just laughed and cried tears. He didn’t understand why he was crying and how he was crying in liquids.

Bruce looked down at the mess he made, watching Jeremiah sink in. He tried to convince himself that he was okay, but he knew the truth. He did truly care about Jeremiah, which it clearly wasn’t the same way as Jeremiah’s feelings, but he had to lie for the sake of their relationship. They couldn’t be friends or romantically involved due to their different motives and dreams.

Jeremiah’s idea for Gotham City was for it to burn down to shreds. His idea for Gotham City was for it to become his place with Bruce, a place where Bruce would be “proud.” Bruce couldn’t stand his idea, as he hoped to make Gotham City, a safe, strong place. He believed in reviving the true colors of Gotham, and making it almost as if his parents were still there again. He knew it would take a lot of work and that it would take time, but he still believed in the good side of things. That explained the difference between Jeremiah and Bruce.

They are indeed very similar, but except the laughing gas, Jerome surprised Jeremiah with – made his darkness come out, being even darker than his brother, Jerome. It surprised Bruce when it all happened, because he had hoped to become close friends with the ginger. They had the same interests and Jeremiah was surprisingly mature like him. They had a slight age difference, but Bruce loved hanging with him.

He began to turn away from the area, hearing the bubbles blob in the chemicals. He felt like the villain, because Jeremiah could die, which that wasn’t his plan at all. He promised to never kill, so he couldn’t technically kill the man. The farther he stepped away, the more guilt he felt. The more angrier he felt about his guilt. He walked down the metallic stairs, hearing police sirens buzzing outside the building. He couldn’t help, but find a way to help him out.

He ran out of the large room of chemicals, immediately seeing Jim and Lee, being now followed by Harvey and Alfred. He placed his hands on his knees, bending over to breathe, because he felt almost as if he was about to have a panic attack. They all noticed his tension and panic, wanting to comfort him, but they knew he didn’t like expressing his emotions or feelings. He took one more deep breath in, before going back to a regular stance. “I-I need help…”

They all noticed his emotions rolling off his tongue, as he stuttered a bit. Jim placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a comforting rub, “Bruce, what happened?”

Bruce looked down, placing his hands to his head. He felt like he was being driven mad and the words he was told months ago were coming true. He had his darkness as well and he thought he could control it, but he saw what happened with him and Jeremiah, and it all came out. Bruce brought his gaze upon Jim again, “I pushed Jeremiah into a vat of chemicals…” His voice was blank and bold, he tried to not show any emotion, but his dialogue before protested against that.

“What do you mean?” Jim asked softly, not believing Bruce’s words. The others even denied it, Harvey couldn’t believe that and even Alfred couldn’t believe he’d do such a thing. “Look, Bruce, I will make sure you won’t get charged, just tell me what happened.”

Bruce looked down, almost finding peace in the man’s words. He rolled his shoulders back, relieving his neck & shoulder tension. He cleared his throat, as he began to tell the story of it all. The story that would create a future unique friendship, even though Bruce wouldn’t know as of now.

* * *

**Bruce ran down the concrete of the familiar place, as he was being forced to relive this moment. “Stop!” Bruce yelled out, as he ran past fires and nearly clumsily fell. “You don’t have to do this, Jeremiah!”**

**Jeremiah laughed a bit, as he popped the gun-lock off, watching Bruce get closer and closer towards him. “This is all for you, Bruce..” His voice was soft, yet a little snarky. He smiled at Bruce, pointing the gun towards Thomas and Martha Wayne, before pulling the trigger. Silence filled the room, besides the bullet, that entered Thomas at first. Instead of Martha being terrified, she stayed still, watching Thomas fall to the ground. Jeremiah turned the gun, pointing it towards her, shooting her. One leg pounced back, some of her pearls falling all-over the ground.**

**Bruce froze, watching them both fall to the ground – again. He watched their bodies fall to the ground, watching Jeremiah kneel down. “What a beautiful pearl necklace, I’m sure Ecco would love this—” he was cut off, by Bruce running at him and tackling him against the ground. Jeremiah laughed loudly, feeling the punches against his face. “This isn’t all, Bruce… There’s more…”**

**Bruce furrowed his eyebrows, as he looked up, seeing the scenery change. It was the kitchen was the kitchen of Wayne Manor, but it wasn’t. The walls were covered with newspapers of his parent’s death, causing his hands to fall against his face.. “Jeremiah, why the hell are you doing this?!” Bruce questioned, as he found himself standing, even though he didn’t remember it.**

**“I understand your wounds, Bruce…” Jeremiah softly spoke, as he walked towards the walls. He read the death scene descriptions, turning his head back at Bruce, who was shaking his head as he spoke. Jeremiah walked closer to Bruce, trying to place a hand on his shoulder, but was pushed away. “You don’t understand anything, Jeremiah!”**

**Jeremiah’s eyes went down, remembering the gruesome details he received when his parents were murdered by Jerome. “I do understand, because Jerome killed both of our parents and I couldn’t say goodbye.” Bruce’s eyes glistened a bit, as he forgot about that, which made him feel slightly sad for Jeremiah. “My mom was tragically stabbed to death and the same with my father, except he was blind, that poor man…” His voice began to crack, showing his true, caring side.**

**Bruce turned around to look at Jeremiah, “I’m sorry, I had no idea…” Jeremiah smiled gently, before sighing. Silence filled the room, due to the fact, there was nothing much more to say yet, not until he does what he needs to do. “It’s hard to get over, I still can’t forgive the person who did it and I wish that I could’ve killed him myself…”**

**“Don’t say that, Bruce, you know you couldn’t do it.” Jeremiah spoke, comforting him a bit. He placed a hand against his back, rubbing it, in a circled pattern. Bruce was shocked for his sudden care and didn’t push him away. “You’re a good person, just like Thomas was…”**

**Bruce furrowed his eyebrows, “You knew my father?” His breathing felt like it almost stopped, turning to put his glance upon him. “How do you know the person he was? He wasn’t like the person you saw all over the news and tabloids.”**

**Jeremiah looked down, biting the inside of his cheeks. He felt himself becoming nervous, not knowing whether to speak or not. “He once knew me, but he knew me as Xander Wilde. He was a good man, besides his secret business. He would never tell me, which I assumed him to be a secret assassin or some sorts, so I stopped my business with the man. He was just trying to protect you in the end, such a sad story…” His voice broke yet again, Bruce shocked about the story, but then knitted his eyebrows together.**

**“So, you shot him – all over again – even though you once knew him and he trusted you?” Bruce spoke, anger in his tone. He nearly brought his fist against his chest, but stopped himself. “I know it wasn’t real, but what was that supposed to prove? I know they’re dead, Jeremiah! I witnessed it with my own damn eyes, you weren’t there.”**

**“I wasn’t there, but I can feel for you, Bruce. You have to get over it or you won’t be the dark knight for this city.” Jeremiah cautiously spoke, trying not to anger him anymore. “I understand—”**

**“You don’t understand a damn thing. You didn’t know your parents well, but I knew mine. They were my life and I had to witness them die – right in front of me! At least, you didn’t have to witness it.” Bruce ranted, slamming his fist against his chest, causing Jeremiah to flinch. He was shocked by his sudden movements, smirking for a moment.**

**“Oh, Bruce, I understand – way more than you…” Jeremiah spoke almost quietly, he ran the words of his tongue slowly. Bruce was obviously confused by the matter, walking backwards, before he felt himself fall backwards. His back hit the concrete, as he was now in a different scenery again.**

**“How the hell is this happening?!” Bruce yelled out, trying to get up, but felt the heel of Jeremiah’s shoe against his back. It pushed him deeper into the ground, adding his signature laugh. Bruce brought his attention forward, his chin scraping against the concrete. His eyes widen, nearly becoming sick, as he faced his dead parents. Blood drizzled from their mouths, as their eyes were rolled back.**

**“That’s none of your concern, Bruce. It’s time for you to face the biggest nightmare and darkness in your life – the death of your loving parents.” Jeremiah’s voice came out, echoed above Bruce. He couldn’t eye them, he just looked away. He shook his head, a scratch slowly digging into his chin.**

**“I already faced it—” Bruce lied, trying to raise up, before Jeremiah slammed his foot down, a little more rougher. Bruce groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to un-see everything again, “Jeremiah, stop it please…”**

**Jeremiah laughed, as he kneeled down, sitting on his back. He bent over, leaning in and grabbed Bruce’s chin and pulled his head back, opening his eyes shut forcefully. “J-Jeremiah,” Bruce stuttered, tears welted into his eyes. “Please, I’m begging you.” He responded with laughter, opening his eyes wider. He brought his head down, causing pain to shoot up the sides of his head, and he witnessed their bodies. Tears tried to come out, but it was almost as if Jeremiah was forcing the tear duct shut.**

**“Look at Martha, isn’t she so beautiful? That gun-wound is so deep into her liver and heart, poor woman.” Jeremiah happily described, as he kept Bruce’s face in place. He felt Bruce attempting to shut his eyes, the strain and the muscles bubbled against his skin. “Thomas, what a shame, your secrets killed you in the end...” He spoke almost as if he was a fake friend.**

**Bruce bolted up, causing the male to remove his grip against his upper-face. Bruce tried to run off, but instead ran into a new wall, noticing the change in scenery. His face met a grey, metallic-like wall. He grabbed his head, rubbing at his temples. “You just don’t get it, do you?” Jeremiah’s voice echoed, he wasn’t next to him. Bruce turned and looked across the room, his eyes widening.**

**“What do you want from me, Jeremiah?!” Bruce yelled, balling his hands up into fists. Jeremiah chuckled across the room, slowly going up the small pair of stairs. He brought his hand to his pocket, going for his handy-blade. Bruce walked forward as well, moving towards the pair of stairs. “This ends tonight.” His voice bold and braver than he was being before.**

**“Oh Bruce,” Jeremiah cooed out, moving diva-like, across the railed-walkway. “This is just the beginning.” He laughed out afterwards, swiping his blade around. With that, Bruce sprinted down the walkway bridge, nearly tackling Jeremiah. He was stopped by the other, feeling Jeremiah grab his head, pulling him down. He laughed loudly, doing a dancing motion with Bruce.**

**“What the hell?” Bruce tried to escape his grasp, but was pulled closer by the waist. He hummed out a tune, nothing familiar to Bruce, but just danced with him. He laughed a few times through the dance, before feeling a punch against his ribcage. Bruce slipped out and straddled his waist, before punching him in the face – multiple times in a row.**

**“Don’t you feel the connection between us?” Jeremiah called out, some of the words muffled due to the punches hitting his face. He laughed out afterwards, smirking awaiting for his response. Bruce’s hands wrapped around Jeremiah’s throat, exciting him, as he leaned in forward.**

**“You mean – nothing to me.” Bruce growled out, causing Jeremiah’s eyes to flutter. Them words broke him, causing him to slam his head against his head, pushing Bruce off. As soon as Bruce got onto his feet, he found Jeremiah pushing him against the railing. Bruce looked back, looking at the vat of chemicals beneath them. He gulped, trying to get closer towards Jeremiah, since he didn’t want to fall backwards into it.**

**“Listen, Bruce, you can’t leave me hanging like that? You mean everything that happened between us – is nothing to you?” Jeremiah lectured, almost as if he were the crazy, psychotic boyfriend in a horror film. “Come on, the time we met, and we shook hands – didn’t you feel that spark between us? That love between us?” Bruce was shocked by all the words he was hearing, trying to shake it off.**

**“W-What do you mean?” Bruce shivered, which he didn’t mean to do, but he couldn’t understand anything that was happened. Jeremiah leaned in closer, bringing his lips against his ear. He breathed heavily for a moment, before whispering… “I love you – Bruce.”**

**Bruce froze still, hearing the words actually shocked him. He didn’t expect Jeremiah to have feelings for him, “What about Ecco? She loves you, she does everything for you. I’m against everything you do, Jeremiah..” He protested, trying to move away from the male’s grasp.**

**“She’s just my pet, I don’t love her. She could die for all I care, the only person I truly need – is you.” Jeremiah responded, being extremely sincere. Bruce couldn’t believe anything he was hearing, almost disappearing into his thoughts. “So what do you say, Bruce?” The words sounded like Jerome’s – except it wasn’t a joke. It wasn’t an act. It was reality and Bruce didn’t know what to say.**

**“Jeremiah…” Bruce began, seeing Jeremiah beginning to smile, becoming excited by Bruce’s words. “I don’t love you, I’m sorry.” Jeremiah’s eyes softened, going down, removing his glance from Bruce. He removed his grasp due to the denial of love, feeling Bruce brush past him. At the last moment, he pulled Bruce in, leaning against the rail this time, kissing Bruce. His eyes widen from the sudden kiss he received from the male. He felt Jeremiah smirked against his lips before Bruce pushed him roughly off – suddenly freezing out of fear. Time went slower for a moment, watching what he’d done. Jeremiah fell into the vat of chemicals, the chemicals shined across his face and that’s where it all began.**

* * *

Everyone was shocked by the story, Bruce stopping a few times. “Oh goodness, what a mess here that happened indeed…” Jervis muttered behind them all, grabbing the attention of everyone besides Bruce. Jervis’ eyes widened, putting his clock-watch up, “You will for—”

“Not today, you freak!” Harvey yelled, pulling out his pistol, and began to chase Jervis around. Jim smiled to himself, before bringing his gaze onto Bruce. Lee whispered into Bruce’s ear, saying she’d get the emergency services in immediately, while Jim and Alfred spoke with him.

“Master Bruce, It isn’t—” He was cut off by Bruce growling for a moment.

“Stop saying that, dammit! I pushed him in the damn chemicals and I could be charged with attempted murder.” Bruce yelled at Alfred, slamming his fist into the wall. “I got mad because something wasn’t going my way, I got so overwhelmed because he cared about me.”

“He is ruining your brain, Master Bruce!” Alfred argued back, causing Jim to extend his arm out and push him back. “I’m sorry…”

Bruce just looked down sighing, “Please just leave me alone.” Jim and Alfred nodded carefully, turning slowly to enter the chemical lab.. Bruce looked down hearing the voice in his head; over and over. What the hell was wrong with him?!


End file.
